Perfectly Princely
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: As promised, Sofia discovers a "Disney Prince" quiz that she administers to Cedric to take.


Perfectly Princely

Summary: As promised, Sofia discovers a "Disney Prince" quiz that she administers to Cedric to take.

"Mr. Cedric!" Sofia called brightly as she pushed the door to his workshop open. She blinked. "He's not here?" she asked aloud, glancing over to Wormwood.

The raven sighed. "Oh, he's here," he replied tiredly, raking his wing over his face. "He's in his room, trying to find his…thingamabob…"

The princess grinned. "Does it look like Ariel's dinglehopper by any chance?"

Wormwood rolled his eyes. "How should I know? That's what he called it anyway."

"Wormy! Stop squawking so much." Cedric walked back into the workshop with a gadget in his hand. He looked toward the doorway and blinked. "Sofia? When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago," she responded with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I was looking for this thing, but I finally found it." He placed it onto his table and eyed it cautiously. "Father sent it to me yesterday, and it started acting strange, so I'm keeping it within reasonable eye sight… You never know what enchanted items are going to do."

"What is it?" Sofia climbed onto her stool and placed her books on the table as she looked at his object of interest.

"I think it's one of those all-in-one things… It has a knife, a fire stick, and random other items…though why he sent it to me, I'm still baffled about." He shrugged and looked toward his apprentice and then at her stack of books. "Homework?"

"Always," she giggled before pulling out a sheet from one of her folders. "_But_ I did manage to retrieve something I promised you a while ago."

"And what might that be?"

The princess held up a quiz and grinned. "Here's the Prince Quiz I told you I'd find."

"Marvelous," the sorcerer drawled sarcastically before shrugging. "Well, what have I to lose? It hopefully won't be as horrid an outcome as that _Alice_ result. I still can't believe that."

She laughed. "I'm sure it won't. Are you ready?"

Cedric nodded. "I believe so. And what do I get out of this?"

"Hmm…how about I organize your shelves? They're looking a little…cluttered." She winced as she saw the disarray of the numerous jars, vials, and bottles scattered along his shelves.

"Right, I suppose that would be fine. And don't judge too harshly. Some of that is due to Wormwood acting like a drama king."

"Well, _maybe_ if he didn't try to use me as a guinea pig," Wormwood muttered to Sofia, "I wouldn't _have_ to act irrationally."

Sofia giggled again before shaking her head. "Okay, let's get started."

Several questions later, Cedric was growing curious as to what his replies to the questions may bring about. Hoping beyond hope that he got someone tolerable, he sighed in relief when Sofia told him that they'd concluded the quiz. "I honestly think that quiz was a little _too_ focused on relationships," he told the girl, rolling his eyes.

"A little bit," Sofia giggled and hummed happily as she tallied the scores and circled the final answer. She looked up at Cedric with a smile. "Are you ready?"

"It depends," he responded with a tap of his fingers to the table. "Is it as bad as _Alice_?"

She giggled. "I think you'll actually be pleased with this answer…" Seeing his wary nod, she responded, "General Li Shang."

Raising an eyebrow, Cedric hummed in acceptance. "Well, that's more like it. At least I finally got an adult…" He tilted his head. "How do they describe the general?"

Sofia laughed lightly and shrugged. "_He is very arrogant_…"

The sorcerer glared at Wormwood, who started laughing or cawing in a cackling manner. "Oh, hush up, Wormy."

"…_and a take-charge type_," Sofia continued with a giggle. "_He cares for his father deeply and hopes to be a great captain like him someday. Shang has a bit of a problem with accepting Mulan's ideas due to he has his own way of thinking._" She smiled and shrugged. "You care about your dad too, and you had a hard time accepting a lot of other methods of thinking besides your own."

"And your point…?"

"You're stubborn, Mr. Cedric," Sofia said bluntly, smiling cutely as he gasped. "Just like Mr. Shang."

"I'm not _that_ bad… If I were, I'd be making you run leaps and bounds outside in that precious obstacle course of your father's."

Sofia laughed good-naturedly. "Whatever you say, Mr. Cedric…"

"Who were my next two possibilities, just out of curiosity?" He peered over at her results.

"Well, next was Hercules…" She smiled when he raised his eyebrows in surprise. "And third was Peter Pan."

"Really? The flying boy who fancies tights?"

Wormwood hummed, "I recall _you_ flying on occasion, and I believe Mummy Dearest had you dressed in tights every once in a while." He smirked when Sofia started laughing.

"What? _What_?" Cedric looked annoyed as he looked between his apprentice and his raven. "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing!" Sofia calmed herself and wiped a tear from her eye. "So you like your results this time?"

"They're incomparable—much better, actually." He nodded and sighed. "And I believe it's time for you to be heading to dinner, my dear. Wormy and I have a picnic planned."

"Really?" Sofia glanced at Wormwood with a smile.

The raven groaned. "He thinks we need more _bonding_ time… Like we don't spend 24/7 together as it is!"

"I think it sounds nice. You two have fun." She gathered her belongings and hugged Cedric. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Cedric. And I'll start organizing your shelves too. Good night!" She smiled and left in good spirits.

Cedric grinned at Wormwood and pulled out a picnic basket, already packed. "Oh, Wormy! It's time for our bonding activity!"

Wormwood sighed in annoyance as he flew down to Cedric and landed on his shoulder. "I'll never live this down if the other ravens see this… I mean, how could this possibly be any worse?"

Cedric grabbed a raven-sized winter hat and settled it on his companion's head, grinning. "So your head doesn't get cold in this chill. Oh!" He also took a small piece of red fabric and wrapped it around Wormwood's neck gently. "And a scarf. Let's go!"

Wormwood hung his head in embarrassment as he and his owner left the tower. "Apparently, it _can_ get worse…"

The end

(A/N: I blame the ending on watching an old episode of "Winnie the Pooh" where Rabbit adopted the baby bird named Kessie and raised her. That was always one of my favorites growing up! :) Hope you all liked this. And I know I just posted "Dressed in Gold" a few hours ago, but this one kept nagging me to finish it, so I did. lol With that said, good night!)


End file.
